Promise
by Eyyandest
Summary: Sasuke dan Sakura terikat dalam sebuah kata bernama Janji. Namun takdir tidak berpihak pada mereka. Tapi janji bukanlah sebuah kata biasa./Warning : OoC, Gaje, Abal, Cacat. RnR please
1. Prologue

**Warning : OoC, AU, Gaje, Abal, dan teman temannya ; timeskip sama alur ga jelas**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Disclaimer : How many times should I tell you that Naruto and all characters are Masashi Kisimoto's but the story is mine?**

**.**

**Made by Niwa Production House**

**don't like don't read**

**.**

**.**

**Promise**

Janji, sebuah kata sedehana yang hanya terdiri dari empat huruf. J, A, N, dan I. Apa yang kalian pikirkan jika kalian mendengar itu? Apakah itu hanya sebuah onggokan huruf tak berarti yang dengan seenaknya bisa kita langgar? Atau itu adalah sebuah kata kecil yang hanya tercipta untuk dibuat lalu ditepati dan selesai? Ataukah Janji itu adalah sebuah kata penuh makna yang bisa membuat hidup kalian berubah 180 derajat?

Dan kebanyakan orang memilih yang kedua. Tetapi gadis ini berbeda. Gadis pink yang sedang melamun ini memilih pilihan terakhir.

**Prologue**

**Flasback : on**

Terlihat dua orang anak kecil berusia sekitar tujuh tahun sedang duduk santai di bawah rindangnya pohon sakura. Ya, sekarang musim semi. Musim yang sangat indah di jepang. Semua orang menyukai musim semi. Tak terkecuali dua anak kecil itu. Yang satu berambut pink sewarna dengan bunga sakura, sedangkan yang satunya lagi berambut hitam kebiruan bermata onyx.

Mereka terlihat sangat menikmati keindahan padang sakura itu. Tak terlihat ada seorang dewasa pun yang menemani mereka. Mungkin mereka sudah mandiri, atau yatim piatu atau apa.

Sasuke—nama anak yang berambut hitam kebiruan—terlihat cemas. Air mukanya menandakan ketegangan dan ketidak relaan. Berkali-kali ia mengedarkan pandangannya tak tentu arah, lalu saat pandangannya mengarah ke temannya, ia terdiam sebentar lalu menunduk. Sesekali ia memainkan jari dan menarik-narik ujung kaos biru dongkernya. Sakura—yang berambut pink—menyadari gelagat temannya itu. Ia menengok kearah temannya lalu bertanya tanpa harus repot-repot menutupi rasa khawatirnya akan Sasuke.

"Ada apa, Sasu-kun?"

"Anu, Saku-chan..." jawab Sasuke tergagap.

Sakura menyipitkan mata menuntut mendapatkan jawaban yang lebih pantas daripada sekedar "Anu,"

Sasuke yang tidak bodoh langsung melanjutkan dengan tatapan meyesal, "Besok Sasu disuruh mama sama papa pindah rumah ke Oto," katanya takut-takut.

Sakura berjengit menahan tawa, namun sepertinya tidak bisa. Karena detik berikutnya ia sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memukul-mukul rumput tak berdosa yang kebetulan berada di bawah jangkauan tangan kecil anak tujuh tahun, " Sasu-kun bercandanya lucu, hahahaha."

"Saku-chan, beneran."

Dan dua kata itu dengan sukses memberikan keheningan mencekam di antara mereka. Mereka yang sebentar lagi akan dipisahkan dengan satu kata bernama "takdir" dan akan disatukan kembali dengan "janji".

"Sasu-kun..."

"Saku-chan, Sasu ga mau pindah ke Oto. Papa Sasu yang maksa," kata Sasuke yang dengan sukses menggantikan sebuah tawa kesenangan menjadi isakan menyakitkan.

"Iya, Saku, hik, Saku nger-ngerti, hik."

Sasuke menatap prihatin pada teman kecilnya itu. Dengan susah payah ia berusaha untuk memejamkan mata tak kuat menatap cinta pertamanya menangis karena dirinya. Ia juga tak kuat untuk meninggalkan Sakura yang sudah menemaninya sejak mereka empat tahun. Ini sungguh berat baginya.

"Saku-chan..." panggil Sasuke berusaha mendapatkan perhatian sepenuhnya dari Sakura. Sakura menengok.

"Saku-chan, Sasu janji bakal balik lagi ke Konoha kalo Sasu gede. Nanti, kalo udah gede, kita nikah Saku-chan. Biar kayak papa sama mama. Nanti kita punya anak. Saku-chan mau, kan?"

Sakura mengangguk di sela-sela isakannya.

"Tapi Saku-chan juga harus janji mau nunggu Sasu," kata Sasuke.

Sakura **mengangguk.**

Sasuke mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya di depan muka Sakura. Sakura sempat bingung untuk apa. Sasuke memberitahunya, "Supaya janji kita ga dilanggar," ujar Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk tanda mengerti. Kelingkingnya bergetar karena ia masih terisak. Namun dengan kelingking yang bergetar itu, ia masih bisa menggapai kelingking Sasuke, **menautkan **keduanya. Menautkan kelingking yang artinya tidak ada lagi pengingkaran janji, tidak ada lagi kebohongan. Yang ada hanya dua kata, janji dan tepati.

Kelingking mereka bertaut tanda janji mereka telah lengkap. Dengan pohon Sakura ini sebagai saksi bisunya.

Sakura tersenyum di sela-sela isakannya, begitu pun Sasuke, tersenyum samar-samar namun pasti. Merasa sudah cukup, Sasuke melepaskan kelingkingnya dengan sangat enggan. Sakura mengijinkan dengan sangat enggan juga, dan karena itu Sakura kembali terisak lagi. Ia tak menginginkan kepergian Sasuke. Tapi ini tak akan selamanya, Sasuke sendiri yang berjanji, **dia akan kembali.**

Kini kelingking mereka sudah sepenuhnya terpisah. Sasuke berdiri dari posisinya barusan, lalu melirik Sakura untuk yang terakhir kalinya di tahun ini—dan tahun setelahnya, dan setelahnya lagi. Seterusnya sampai Sasuke kembali. Ia tak sanggup lagi melihat wajah putih bersih itu kini telah dikotori kejamnya takdir yang semena-mena memisahkan mereka. Merasa tak punya alasan jika pergi, Sasuke memutar otaknya mencari alasan yang cukup logis baginya untuk pergi. Dan ia menemukan satu, tidak cukup namun bisa dipakai.

"Aku mau mengepak baju dulu, Saku-chan."

Sakura mengangguk, kini bukan anggukan setuju melainkan anggukan pasrah.

Dengan langkah berat, Sasuke meninggalkan teman perempuannya itu dalam keadaan tersiksa, sedih, miris dan sebagainya. Sasuke tidak sanggup melakukan ini semua. Tapi jika tidak, ia bisa-bisa dihabisi ayahnya karena tidak jadi pindah ke Oto. Dan Sasuke benci itu. Sasuke takut akan ayahnya. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Sasuke tetap berjalan kaku kearah pintu keluar padang Sakura itu.

Sesekali ia melihat ke belakang, tampaklah seorang anak kecil yang sedang terisak seperti meminta boneka, Sasuke mengerjap sekali, dua kali. Dan sosok itu berubah menjadi seorang dewasa berambut pink yang cantik sekali. Seseorang mendekatinya. Orang itu berkulit putih pucat, berambut pantat ayam hitam kebiruan, dan bermata onyx persis sekali dirinya. Apakah...? Sasuke mengerjap lagi sekali, dua kali. Dan kenyataannya yang tampak ialah seorang anak kecil yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Sakura sendiri yang masih menangis meratapi kepergiannya.

Kini hanya satu kalimat yang bersarang di kepalanya.

"Aishiteru,"

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang yang memisahkan mereka di awal juga akan memisahkan mereka di akhir. Orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Atas nama takdir ia berbuat semena-mena dan ingin memisahkan mereka berdua. Takdir begitu tidak memihak pada mereka. Namun ada secercah harapan kecil yang tidak bisa dilihat mata, bersemayam di dalam lubuk hati mereka yang paling dalam. Janji. Ya, janji mereka akan sepenuhnya andil bagian pada sebuah drama kehidupan yang tidak akan ada habisnya.

Ya, janji.

**Flashback : off**

**TBC**

Pendek sekali? o.O chapter depan juga pendek-pendek tenang aja hahaha :)

Ini kesuluruhan cerita ada 6000 words. Pas awal dapet ide mau oneshot. Terus molor lagi jadi twoshot. Eh molor lagi deh sekarang jadi ssstt 5 chapter. Makanya ntar percepi nya pendek-pendek

Nekat ya Hana ngepublish ginian? haha nekat abis. Ini cerita Hurt/Comfort Hana yang kedua. Yang pertama ga berhasil (baca : nyoba-yoba di genre ini)

Oiya, sebenernya ini udah Hana publish kemaren, tapi waktu itu masih dalam bentuk two-shot jadinya Hana delete deh haha.

Mohon maaf lahir batin ya readers semua ^^

2 Pertanyaan :

1. Feel kerasa ga?

2. Keep/delete?

Kalo review kurang dari 6 aku mau delete fic ini :"(

So, Review? *puppyeyes


	2. Pertemuan

**Warning : OoC, AU, Gaje, Abal, dan teman temannya ; timeskip sama alur ga jelas**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Disclaimer : How many times should I tell you that Naruto and all characters are Masashi Kisimoto's but the story is mine?**

**.**

**Made by Niwa Production House**

**don't like don't read**

**.**

**.**

**Promise**

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang yang memisahkan mereka di awal juga akan memisahkan mereka di akhir. Orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Atas nama takdir ia berbuat semena-mena dan ingin memisahkan mereka berdua. Takdir begitu tidak memihak pada mereka. Namun ada secercah harapan kecil yang tidak bisa dilihat mata, bersemayam di dalam lubuk hati mereka yang paling dalam. Janji. Ya, janji mereka akan sepenuhnya andil bagian pada sebuah drama kehidupan yang tidak akan ada habisnya.

Ya, janji.

**Flashback : off**

**Chapter 2**

Seseorang perempuan dewasa berambut pink terduduk lunglai di sofa ruang keluarga. Sibuk memindah-mindahkan channel televisi.

"Tidak ada yang bagus," keluhnya.

Saat ia sibuk mengganti channel tiba-tiba ibunya memaggil dari arah dapur, "Sakura, nanti kalau mau pergi kunci rumah dulu, ya. Mama mau ke pasar."

Sakura berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya semula, lalu menjawab, "Iya, ma." Setelah dua kata itu, ia kembai fokus pada TV kesayangannya. Rupanya tadi secara tidak sengaja ia menngganti channel ke acara berita. Ini bukan acara favorit Sakura. Lebih baik gosip, pikirnya. Ia bermaksud mengganti channel sampai ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Nama itu... ya nama itu yang menghentikannya. Sesuatu seperti deja vu bersemayam di pikiran Sakura.

"Sebuah mobil peugeot hitam jatuh terbalik. Pengemudinya yang diketahui merupakan **pewaris tunggal Hotel Crimson **yaitu tak lain tak bukan adalah **putra bungsu Uchiha, **dilarikan ke rumah sakit Konoha. Ini sangat berpengaruh pada Hotel Crimson karena hanya Uchiha-lah yang mempunyai otak bisnis paling encer di sini. Kami sudah berusaha..."

Belum sempat berita itu selesai, Sakura sudah tidak kuat lagi mendengarnya.

Uchiha... Kalau ia benar, berarti orang yang dimaksud dalam berita itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. 18 tahun yang lalu, Uchiha Sasuke pernah membuat janji padanya untuk kembali. Tapi nyatanya sekarang...? Ugh, stop. Jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam dulu Sakura.

Sakura meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak tak berdosa tepat di atas meja sebelah sofa. Ia memencet beberapa kombinasi nomer lalu menempelkannya di telinga. Nada sambung terdengar satu kali, dua kali, tiga kali...

"INO! Kok lama, sih?" Sakura terdiam sebentar menanti jawaban dari seseorang di ujung telepon sana.

"Iya, iya terserah. Kau mau kan temani aku ke rumah sakit Konoha? Aku mau menemui seseorang... Aku sudah ceritakan padamu. Yang waktu itu... Teman kecilku... Ya, ya, jam 12?... Oke, jam 12 di halte bus dekat kantor... Aku sedang malas ke kantor, hehe... Ah, kau juga sering. Sudah ya."

Sakura memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan Ino, lalu melirik jam. Sekarang jam 11. Sebaiknya ia berangkat sekarang, kalau tidak, Ino bisa marah-marah padanya karena telat datang. Lagipula kan Ino juga harus bekerja.

Sakura berganti baju di kamar, kemudian menuju garasi. Pertama ia memanasi mesin mobil dulu. Detik selanjutya mobil Yaris merah itu sudah tidak ada di garasi keluarga Haruno.

Ia menyalakan tape di mobilnya, mencoba menjernihkan pikiran dengan lagu. Bagaimanapun juga ia masih terbayang-bayang kemungkinan Sasuke mati. Sakura masih belum bisa menerima dengan akal sehat jika Sasuke benar-benar tewas. Itu akan membuatnya stress berat berminggu-minggu mungkin.

Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya di stir mencoba sesuai dengan ketukkan nada lagunya. Kebetulan lagu yang sedang diputar adalah lagu slow, tapi Sakura mengetukkan jarinya tidak sesuai tempo. Lebih cepat. Ini menandakan suasana hati Sakura yang sedang galau karena teman kecilnya—yang sekaligus cinta pertamanya—kemungkinan sedang dipersiapkan pemakannya. Menyakitkan sekali.

Tak lama kemudian tampaklah Ino sedang berdiri di dalam halte. Sakura meminggirkan dulu mobilnya, lalu ia keluar menghampiri Ino.

"Ino, ayo berangkat." Kata Sakura.

"Hm,"

Mereka masuk ke dalam mobil dalam diam, terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Ino yang menyadari gelagat Sakura, bertanya. "Ada apa, Sakura?"

"Aku takut temanku meninggal," jawab Sakura.

"Temanmu ada yang meninggal?" Ino bertanya antusias, lalu menutup mulutnya yang terbuka lebar.

"Mudah-mudahan hanya dugaanku."

.

.

Tampaklah bangunan putih bersih yang diketahui merupakan rumah sakit Konoha. Terlihat pula sebuah mobil merah memasukki gerbang masuk rumah sakit dengan terburu-buru. Mobil itu segera diparkirkan oleh pengemudinya di tempat sedekat mungkin dengan pintu masuk. Tak berapa lama kemudian, keluarlah sesosok orang berambut pink panjang sepinggang dan seorang lagi berambut pirang panjang diikat ekor kuda dari mobil tersebut. Mereka berlari-lari kecil menuju meja resepsionis dan menanyakan sesuatu. Setelah itu mereka berlari lagi menuju lift terdekat. Saat lift terbuka, mereka berdua segera masuk, dengan perasaan was-was tentunya.

Lift di lantai tiga rumah sakit itu pun terbuka. Dan yang tampak adalah dua perempuan tadi. Mereka segera berlari-lari kecil dengan langkah kaku. Lalu langkah mereka melambat dan akhirnya berhenti tepat di depan kamar 306.

"Kau yakin ini kamarnya, Sakura?" tanya si pirang.

"Yakin sekali, firasatku mengatakan _dia _memang disini." Jawab si pink.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apalagi? Masuk."

Si pink—Sakura—berniat langsung masuk ke kamar itu. Saat tangannya sudah menyentuh kenop pintu dan berniat memutarnya, ia mengurungkan niat itu. Mungkin itu bukan kamar Sasuke, siapa tau? Sakura tidak mau ambil resiko malu. Akhirnya ia mengintip saja dari kaca tembus pandang di pintu tersebut.

Hatinya mencelos begitu melihat siapa yang di dalamnya. Ia menutup mulutnya yang terbuka lebar.

"Tuhan..."

"Sasuke, kamu harus makan. Makan dulu, ya." Kata seorang perempuan berambut merah dan berkacamata yang sedang duduk di pinggir kasur sebuah kamar di rumah sakit.

"Hn," jawab yang laki-laki—Sasuke.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, hanya memastikan kalau-kalau ibunya sudah datang. Namun sesuatu yang serasa tidak asing tertangkap matanya. Sesuatu yang berambut pink mencolok dan bermata emerald. Ia mengerjap satu kali, dua kali, tiga kali. Sama saja, sosok itu tidak mengabur. Ia merasa tidak asing akan benda pink itu. Tapi ia tidak bisa menemukan namanya. Siapa dia...? Ugh, pasti ini karena benturan kemarin.

Sasuke terus berusaha mengingat namanya. Ia memegang kepalanya berharap itu bisa membantu. Namun tidak ada yang berarti. Semakin lama Sasuke mengingat-ingat, semakin kuat ia mencengkeram kepalanya. Siapa dia...?

Lalu sebuah suara halus membuyarkan konsentrasi Sasuke, "Sas, jangan ulangi. Jangan. Kamu sekarang udah boleh pulang. Kalau kamu begitu lagi, jadwal pulangmu akan diundur. Please, Sasuke. Jangan." Ya, Karin.

Sasuke sudah tidak mencengkeram kepalanya. Tapi ia masih terus memejamkan mata. Siapa dia? Akira..? Sakira..? Saruka..? **SAKURA!** Ya, Sakura. Cintanya yang sudah ia tinggalkan bertaun-tahun.

Ia membuka mata, mencari-cari dimana sosok pink itu. Namun kini Sakura tidak terlihat dimana-mana. Tidak dimana-mana. Sasuke berinisiatif untuk mengejar Sakura. Mungkin saja Sakura belum terlalu jauh perginya. Sasuke segera bangkit dari tempat tidur, bermaksud menyusul Sakura.

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara Karin yang memanggil, "Sasuke, kau mau ke mana?" Namun tidak digubris sama sekali oleh Sasuke. Begitu lift terbuka, Sasuke segera masuk dan menekan tombol "1"

"Ino kau duluan saja, ya. Aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu sebentar." Kata Sakura sambil memberikan kunci mobilnya lalu memijat pelipisnya.

"Sip,"

Sakura segera berbalik menuju kamar mandi perempuan. Namun kaki dan hatinya tidak mau diajak kompromi. Ya, orang itu yang berdiri di dekat meja resepsionis yang menyebabkannya.

"Sasu-kun..." gumam Sakura pelan, pelan sekali.

Lalu Sakura juga melihat lelaki itu membuat suatu gerakan bibir yang mengisyaratkan "Saku-chan".

Sasuke ingin, ingin sekali segera menghambur memeluk Saku-chan-_nya_ saat itu juga. Tapi jika ia mengingat status yang disandangya sekarang rasanya sudah tidak ada harapan lagi. Ya, Uchiha Sasuke pantat ayam ini sudah mempunyai calon istri bernama Karin. Dua hari lagi mereka akan menikah. Semua sudah dipersiapkan. Apa kata orang jika tiba-tiba ia memeluk Sakura begitu saja tanpa alasan yang logis, eh? Tidak masuk akal.

Mengapa takdir begitu kejam?

"Ino, kita pulang sekarang," kata Sakura tiba-tiba saat ia sudah masuk ke kursi pengemudinya.

"Pulang? Untukmu saja, Pemalas. Hari ini aku bekerja!"

"Ya, koreksi. 'Ino, kita ke kantor dulu, lalu aku pulang.' Bagaimana?" ujar Sakura sambil memutar matanya.

"Perfect."

**TBC**

Aneh, nekat, cacat, semuanya deuh. Beneran deh, fic ini sebenernya mau Hana delete berharap review-nya kurang dari 6. Eh malah 7 -_- cacat banget. Pengeeen deh sama Hana di-delete tapi ka ga sesuai sama nazar tadi u.u

Gimana chapter ini? beberapa kata lebih panjang dari chap sebelumnya lo hahaha.

pertanyaan lagi :

1. _**feel?**_

2. delete/keep?

3. apakah kependekan?

makasih yang udah jawab :)

terus-terus kalo misalkan kalian bilang feelnya ga kerasa, tolong disertai saran bagaimana biar feel-nya kerasa, oke?

**Natsu : **Sumpah males gua updatenya~ mana ini multichap lagi, kan lu tau baca/bikin gua tetep setia sama one-shoot~ iya ini udah update. makasih udah review muaaah :* -ketiban tronton-

**uptoyou : **sip, ikutin terus ya ^^

**Kumiko-chan : **feel-nya kerasa? Alhamdulillah haha. Bener ni keep? ikutin terus ya ^^ makasih udah review, kumiko-chan :)

**4ntk4-ch4n : **bener nih ga diapus? sebenernya jujur, author males update *ditimpuk neraka* tapi kalo pengen lanjut terus gapapa. makasih udah review ^^

**Yunacha' Zaitte : **iya mereka polos-polos kan masih kecil haha *alibi* ada typo nyempil? uh uh maaf ya, author minta maaf *bowed* makasih udah review ^^

**Happy : **iya sekarang udah saya update kok . makasih uah review ^^ ikutin terus ya ceritanya.

**Haruno Nanako : **feelnya ga kerasa? *ngais pasir di pojokan* beneran nih ceritanya keep? kalo chapter ini kerasa ga feelnya? makasih udah review :)

makasih ya yang udah nyumbangin hits, fave, review, alert, maasih banyak u.u ini menambah motivasi author buat ngelanjutin *walaupun tetep males*

oiya yang punya acc mau review, tolong login dulu ya. bukan mau apa-apa supaya gampang aja balesnya. kalo ga punya, ya gapapa.

review? thanks


	3. Undangan

**Warning : OoC, AU, Gaje, Abal, dan teman temannya ; timeskip sama alur ga jelas**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Disclaimer : How many times should I tell you that Naruto and all characters are Masashi Kisimoto's but the story is mine?**

**.**

**Made by Niwa Production House**

**don't like don't read**

**.**

**.**

**Promise**

"Ino, kita pulang sekarang," kata Sakura tiba-tiba saat ia sudah masuk ke kursi pengemudinya.

"Pulang? Untukmu saja, Pemalas. Hari ini aku bekerja!"

"Ya, koreksi. 'Ino, kita ke kantor dulu, lalu aku pulang.' Bagaimana?" ujar Sakura sambil memutar matanya.

"Perfect."

**Chapter 3**

"Kau habis dari mana, Sasuke? Kau tau bagaimana aku mencemaskanmu? Dua hari lagi kita menikah dan kau harus dalam keadaan vit. Kau mau pernikahan kita diundur? Apa kata orang kalau diundur?"

Baru Sasuke masuk ke kamarnya setelah insiden pertemuannya dengan Sakura tadi, Karin sudah mencecarnya dengan pernyataan-pernyataan yang tidak penting—menurut Sasuke. Tapi jujur saja, Sasuke kini lebih memilih pernikahannya diundur selamanya sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Kini ia sudah menemukan lagi Saku-chan-_nya. _Sudah begitu dekat ia dengan Sakura, tapi kenapa sekarang malah ada Karin? Sialan, batin Sasuke.

"Hei, Sasuke," panggil Karin, "Bajumu sudah kumasukkan ke koper. Kau mau pulang kapan?"

"Sekarang,"

Karin memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi sebelum menawab, "Oke,"

.***.

Sakura masuk ke kamarnya dengan langkah lunglai tak bersemangat. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kasur tanpa melihat-lihat. Dan benar saja, sesuatu tertindih oleh Sakura. Sakura melihat apa itu, dan ternyata itu adalah boneka teddy bear—namanya Juralmin— milik Sasuke yang tertinggal saat Sasuke main kerumahnya, waktu itu mereka masih kecil. Tertinggal berarti tidak sengaja dan harus dikembalikan.

Namun Sakura bukannya kembali ke rumah sakit untuk mengembalikan boneka itu, malah menatap boneka itu lekat-lekat. Sesekali ia menyapu sesuatu di ujung mata emeraldnya.

"Jur," panggil Sakura pada boneka, "Kau tau bagaimana keadaan tuanmu sekarang?"

"..."

"Kau tidak tau?"

"..."

"Mau diberi tau?"

"..."

"Diam berarti iya."

"..."

"Baiklah, sepertinya dia tidak akan kembali lagi padaku. Dia sepertinya sudah punya pacar,"

"..."

"Padahal dia sudah **berjanji** padaku waktu itu..."

"..."

"Tapi asal kau ada di dekatku, aku masih bisa merasakan keberadaan Sasuke. Tapi kurasa itu tidak berlangsung lama, kau akan segera kukembalikan pada tuanmu. Secepatnya."

"..."

"Oh bodohnya aku. Kau kan hanya boneka, mana bisa diajak _curhat_?"

"Aku yakin tuanku pasti kembali." Seseorang bersuara asing berbicara.

"Si-siapa?" tanya Sakura getir.

"Aku,"

Sakura yakin sepenuhnya dia masih normal. Tapi kenapa sekarang ia mendengar seseorang berbicara? Padahal di kamar cuma ada dia. Itu kalau benda mati tidak dihitung. Ada apa sebenarnya? Boneka itu?

"Kau...?"

"Aku bilang tuanku pasti kembali. Uchiha seperti dirinya tidak mungkin mengingkari janjinya pada siapapun. Khususnya pada seseorang yang dia cintai,"

"Tapi yang dia cintai itu _seseorang _yang berambut merah tadi. Sasuke mungkin sudah berjanji akan menikah dengan orang itu. Kau bilang tadi Sasuke tidak akan mengingkari janjinya." Kata Sakura dengan penekanan di kata "seseorang".

"Kau belum tau. Waktu yang akan memberitau. Kau hanya harus menunggu beberapa saat lagi. Tuanku akan kembali."

"Kapan...?" tanya Sakura bersemangat.

"..."

"Hei! Juralmin jelek! Jawab!"

"..."

"Ha ha. Tentu saja. Dia kan _cuma _boneka."

.***.

"Sasuke, undangannya kelebihan satu," ujar Karin saat ia dan Sasuke sedang sibuk memeriksa agenda pernikahan mereka.

"Sini," Sasuke menarik paksa undangan itu. Karin terlihat sedikit sebal, lalu ia meneruskan kembali pekerjaannya—memasker mukanya.

Sasuke mengambil label lalu menuliskan beberapa kombinasi huruf dan menempelkan itu di kolom nama undangan. Setelah itu ia memasukkan undangan itu ke kantongnya. Berusaha keras agar undangan itu tidak terlipat saat dimasukkan ke kantongnya yang sudah penuh sesak dengan handphone dan uang recehan.

Sasuke berjalan menghampiri telepon yang berada tepat di belakangnya. Ia menekan beberapa nomer lalu mulai berbicara.

Karin yang melihat merasa bingung. Ini sudah malam, buat apa Sasuke menelepon malam-malam? Batinnya.

"Telepon siapa?" tanya karin saat Sasuke sudah selesai menelepon.

"Itachi," jawab Sasuke berbohong.

.***.

Matahari mulai terbit, burung-burung berkicau ria sangat kontras dengan keadaan hati Haruno pink yang masih tidur ini. Dialah Haruno Sakura yang sedang galau karena belahan hatinya mungkin akan pergi selama-lamanya.

"Sakura, mau tidur sampai kapan? Bangun! Ayo kerja!" Suara lembut khas ibu memecah keheningan di kediaman Haruno tersebut. Dengan malas, Sakura bangun dan menggeliat sebentar.

"Aku ambil cuti lagi hari ini, Ma! Hoam..." katanya dengan mata setengah tertutup setegah terbuka.

"Tapi tetap saja harus bagun pagi. Ayo bangun, bagaimana nasib anakmu nanti kalau ibunya saja susah bangun pagi, huh?" Ucap ibu Sakura sambil lalu.

Anak... kalau tidak salah Sasuke pernah berjanji akan menikah dan mempunyai anak dengan Sakura. Tapi sekarang itu semua hanya janji belaka.

"Iya ma, aku bangun."

Sakura terdiam sebentar di kamarnya. Duduk sebentar menyusun jadwal yang akan ia lakukan pagi ini. Mandi, ganti baju, makan...

"Eh iya Sakura," panggil ibunya dari kejauhan, "Kalau tidak salah, kemarin malam ada seseorang yang menelepon katanya kau disuruh ke taman. Sepertinya teman kerjamu, ibu tidak tau. Jangan lupa, ya. Jam 9 pagi. Sekarang sudah jam 7. Cepat bersiap-siap." Ujar ibunya

"Siapa, ma? Cewek apa cowok?" tanya Sakura.

"Cowok."

"Iya, ma."

.***.

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan pantat ayam sedang duduk gelisah di sebuah kursi panjang di taman sambil memuta-mutar sebuah kertas merah yang dihiasi tulisan emas yang terlihat elegan. Sesekali ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, lalu menunduk lagi dan memutar-mutar kertas itu.

.***.

Sakura berjalan memasukki taman kompleknya dengan keadaan terlihat sedikit rapi. Sedikit rapi karena penampilannya sekarang hanya memakai sandal jepit, celana pendek selutut dan kaos rumah sekenanya. Ia melihat sekeliling mencari-cari siapa yang menyuruhnya ke taman di pagi-pagi _buta _seperti ini. Sakura terus berjalan memasukki taman itu sambil melihat-lihat siapa yang menyuruhnya, lalu pandangannya mengarah ke arah kolam. Ia melihat siapa yang duduk di kursi sebelah kolam tersebut.

Sakura sangat mengenalnya. Sangat. Tapi Sakura belum siap bertemu dengannya kali ini. Sakura _sangat _tidak siap bertemu dengannya. Kaki kanan Sakura sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mundur. Satu langkah, dua langkah, tiga langkah dan... sial. Orang itu kini melihat ke depan. Mata Sakura bertemu dengan mata orang itu. Sakura tidak bisa mengelak lagi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura sok berani.

"Hn," orang itu memberikan sebuah kertas merah yang dibubuhi hiasan emas disana-sini. Sakura menerimanya.

"Ini...?" tanya Sakura tergagap.

"Undangan pernikahanku. Besok aku dan Karin akan menikah. Kumohon kau datang." Ujar Sasuke dengan wajah datar sambil berdiri.

"Untuk apa kau mengundangku, eh? Uchiha?" tanya Sakura dengan suara bergetar.

"Karena kau teman kecilku." Jawab Sasuke sekenanya sambil berjalan melewati Sakura yang masih berdiri mematung tak percaya, Sasuke bermaksud pulang.

Sakura terdiam berusaha menahan air matanya yang sudah terbendung di pelupuk matanya. Lalu ia berusaha berbalik dan berbicara, walaupun sulit karena suara halusnya kini telah terperangkap di sela-sela tengorokan, "Ke-kenapa...?

"Maaf aku tidak bisa memenuhi janjiku 18 tahun yang lalu."

Lagi-lagi Sakura terdiam, menunduk.

"Sekali lagi maaf, Sakura. Tolong maafkan."

"Hanya maaf?"

"Perasaan orang bisa berubah-ubah, Haruno." Ujar Sasuke sekenanya.

"Kau tidak tau? Aku sudah menunggumu selama _delapanbelas tahun. _Aku hidup Cuma karena _untuk _menagih janjimu yang waktu itu. Dan sekarang hanya kata _maaf_ yang keluar dari bibirmu? Aku kecewa, Uchiha." Ucap Sakura dengan penekanan di kata delapanbelas tahun, untuk, dan maaf. Ia berusaha menahan air mata yang kini sudah membendung di ujung air matanya. Ia menumpahkan apa yang ia rasakan, namun tidak semuanya.

"..." Sasuke hanya terdiam mematung.

"Lalu apa artinya ini?" tanya Sakura sambil mengacung-ngacungkan undangan merah miliknya, "Penantianku selama itu cuma dihargai _ini_?" Kini Sakura sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan air matanya. Ini terlalu berat bagi Sakura, sangat, sangat berat.

"..."

"Benar kan? Uchiha cuma sampah yang bisanya membuat janji palsu." Setelah kata itu, Sakura pergi berlari melewati Sasuke yang masih mematung. Sesekali Sakura menyapu air matanya yang keluar tak henti-hantinya. Mata emarald indah miliknya kini sudah dikotori dengan kejamnya takdir. Seperti waktu itu. Seperti waktu itu, Sasuke pergi lagi.

.***.

Setetes air mata berkilau yang sangat langka milik seorang Uchiha jatuh dari mata kirinya.

"Maaf, aku dijodohkan."

**TBC**

**huweee pendek bangeettt hiksu hiksu~**

**pengen terjun rasanya, selamat tinggal wahai readers tersayang~ *ambil ancang-ancang buat lompat dari jembatan***

**gajadi deh, abis yang ini belum selesai semua hehehe - alibi**

**gimana chapter ini?**

**pertanyaan :**

**1. _FEEL?_**

**?**

**ylland : ntar happyending kok~ haha, sebenernya Hana pengenya angst tapi tapi tapi, otak Hana ga kesampean bikin cerita angst haha jadi beginilah ceritanya. gaje gaje gimana gitu. makasih udah review ^^**

**Hikari : IYAAAA! NYEBELIN SETUJU! *tossu* sasuke ga sepenunya melanggar kok, dia kan udah balik ke konoha #PLAKKK sakura ga punya pacar atuh, kan auyhornya sasusaku fanatik fansclub #JEDUARR err, soalnya sakura udah janji nungguin sasuke gitu hohohoho. Thanks for review ^^**

**iihaa : sippu! maaf ya tapi updatenya lama, soalnya kemaren mudik haha *gananya* oke, makasih reviewnya!**

**Yunacha : engga engga review selalu terbuka untukmu hohoho #hanagombal. IYA! #%$^&( nasib sakura? hohoho berhubung ini hurt/comfort tentu saja dia sakit hati. sasuke tapi ga terlalu mengigkari janjinya~ tuh liat ada janin di perut Sakura #PLAKKK err, gadeng, sasuke kan udah balik gitu ke konoha hohoho**

**4ntk4: huhu jangan nangis sini aku usapin~ #hanagombal sama anka? hohoho kau harus mengantri untuk menjadi istri sasuke hohoho *menunjuk ke antrian 5km* maaf ya sekarang update lama. hehe, oke, makasih udah review!**

**Haruno : uwaaa~ tenang aja endingnya sasusaku kok~ makasih reviewnya ^^**

**apaajaboleh : maaf update lama sekarang u.u btw, thanks for review**

**arifa : okeeee. lanjutin terus yaa? makasih reviewnya :D**

**sekali lagi maaf telat update. padahal percepinya pendek. amsoreh ya kawan kawan.**

**dan maaf kalo ada miss typo. miss typo... pergilah kau ke alam bodoh (baca : alam baka)**

**so, review?**


	4. Pernikahan

**Warning : OoC, AU, Gaje, Abal, dan teman temannya ; timeskip sama alur ga jelas**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Disclaimer : How many times should I tell you that Naruto and all characters are Masashi Kisimoto's but the story is mine?**

**.**

**Made by Niwa Production House**

**don't like don't read**

**.**

**.**

**Promise**

Setetes air mata berkilau yang sangat langka milik seorang Uchiha jatuh dari mata kirinya.

"Maaf, aku dijodohkan."

**Chapter 4**

Sakura terus berlari sepanjang perjalanan ke rumah. Tak peduli apapun. Sesampai di rumah ia langsung masuk kamarnya.

"Sakura ada apa?" Sakura mendengar ibunya berbicara padanya, tapi sama sekali tidak digubris oleh yang bersangkutan.

Sakura terus menangis di dalam kamarnya. Air matanya tak henti-henti bercucuran dari mata emerald indahnya. Sakura yang jarang menangis kini menangis. Itu berarti penyebabnya amat-sangat-fatal bagi Sakura.

Selama satu detik, ia mengalihkan pandanganya dari yang tak tentu arah ke undangan merah tadi. Dan... cukup membuatnya sakit hati lagi. Lalu pandangannya teralih ke kanan, tepatnya ke arah Juralmin berada. Kalau melihat Juralmin rasanya seperti melihat Sasuke sendiri. Tapi tidak mungkin, besok Sasuke akan menikah dan tidak mungkin sekarang ia ada di sini. Kalau pun ada... tidak, tidak mungkin ada. Pandangannya teralih lagi ke sebuah gitar berwarna cokelat muda yang teronggok pasrah di sudut dinding kamar. Awalnya ia ragu, tapi akhirnya ia mengambil gitar itu juga.

Ia memposisikan tangan kiri dan kanannya. Awalnya ia bingung akan menyanyikan lagu apa. Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah lagu muncul di benak Sakura dan lagu itu sepertinya memang mencerminkan keadaannya saat itu.

Sakura memulai intro beberapa detik lalu memulai bernyanyi.

One night I stand, I remind of you  
Our hope and dream, tears in my eyes  
When you gone so fast, when I realized  
You know I can be perfect

Sakura memetik gitar dengan sangat tidak bersemangat atau bisa dibilang penuh perasaan.

I fall from you, you make me like I can't stand with you  
You make me like I can't live with you  
I can't hold your hand  
So please don't let me down

Setetes air mata kesedihan menitik dari sebuah mata sendu milik seseorang yang patah hati.

I try to be a **stronger **when I know **everything's** **over  
**Everytime I feel, everyday I think  
I never see you once again

I know I can't be stronger, even I try to forget you  
Oh no I missing you, I need its you

So please don't make me feel like...

**I keep you in my heart**

Satu tetes, dua tetes, tiga, empat... Kini semua persediaan air mata Sakura sudah ditumpahkannya. Berharap segala kepedihan dan rasa sakit ini ikut pergi bersama air matanya.

Detik selajutnya tangan Sakura sudah tidak memetik senar lagi, mulut Sakura sudah tidak mengeluarkan nada sendu lagi. Yang ada hanyalah isakan, kepedihan, dan air mata. Sakura menangis. Ia berusaha menahannya, namun tidak bisa.

Tuhan, tolong buang rasa cintanya bila memang tidak memungkinkan.

Sasuke menatap kosong ke luar jendela besar kamarnya. Benar-benar dengan tatapan kosong. Ia melihat ke arah jalanan, tetapi pikirannya melayang ke sebuah benda pink yang—mungkin—kini sedang ingin bunuh diri. Sasuke tidak tahu apakah keputusannya benar kalau ia menyetujui ayahnya untuk menjodohkan dia dengan Karin. Sesungguhnya, kalau ia mau, ia tidak ingin mempunyai ayah seperti Fugaku. Tempramennya keras, kaku, arogan, sombong, dan sebagainya yang jelek-jelek. Tapi apa boleh buat? Ia tidak bisa memilih.

Besok pagi adalah pernikahannya, Ia akui, ia **tidak **pernah **sedikitpun ada rasa **pada Karin. Benar. Hatinya sudah terpaku pada orang lain, sudah seperti itu sejak ia masih kecil dan tidak tahu apa-apa. Dan orang itulah yang pertama kali memberikan Sasuke arti cinta.

Yang Sasuke tau, cinta itu kejam.

Sasuke melihat jam, jam lima sore.

.

.

Itu artinya cuma satu.

.

.

16 jam menuju akad nikah...

.

.

Dan waktu terus berputar...

.

15...

14...

13...

.

.

Ada tidak, sih, mesin pemberhenti waktu?

.

.

Enam jam menuju akad nikah...

.

.

Siapa pun, yang bisa memberhentikan waktu, tolong, bantu dia.

.

.

Tiga jam menuju akad nikah...

Sasuke terlihat sudah memakai setelan jas putihnya yang terlihat mempesona. Sangat cocok dengan Karin yang memakai gaun putih panjang dengan hiasan sederhana disana-sini. Mungkin orang-orang berpikir mereka ini adalah pasangan serasi yang memang dijodohkan untuk berdua selamanya. Tapi mereka memang _dijodohkan_. Orang lain tidak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam lubuk hati sang mempelai pria.

Ia tidak ingin menikah dengan _Karin_.

Hatinya hanya untuk Sakura, hatinya sudah tertutup. Dan ia juga yakin kalau ia tidak lupa mengunci hatinya. Ia sadar betul kalau pernikahan ini bukan kemauannya. Tapi apa daya?

Sasuke melihat sebuah buku hitam kecil yang terdapat di meja sebelah vas bunga. Ia membuka-buka buku itu, kosong. Sasuke ingat bahwa ini adalah buku agenda yang pernah ia beli di Oto beberapa tahun silam, sudah sangat lama, berdebu. Pikiran Sasuke penuh, rasanya ingin meledak, maka itu, agar tidak meledak Sasuke mencurahkan semua isi hatinya pada buku agenda tersebut.

.

.

.

.

TENG... TENG...

Lonceng gereja berbunyi nyaring, terlihat dari kejauhan terlihat sepasang mempelai wanita dan pria sedang berjalan dengan anggunnya di atas sebuah karpet merah yang tak kalah anggunnya. Sang wanita terlihat berseri-seri sedangkan yang pria memasang muka datar. Mereka berjalan melewati barisan tamu undangan yang duduk manis.

Sang pastor yang terlihat lumayan muda menyambut mereka di depan sambil membawa sebuah alkitab berwarna hitam. Suaranya yang menggema di seluruh ruangan memberikan kesan hening dan romantis pada Gereja itu. Mata tajamnya seakan ingin membunuh lalat yang lewat di depannya memberikan kesan horor pada semua orang.

Setelah membaca beberapa ayat, sang pastor berkata, "Uchiha Sasuke, bersediakah kau menjadi seorang suami yang setia dalam suka dan duka dan mengasihi istrimu dengan sepenuh hati, Nakajima Mikarin?"

Di luar gereja, tampaklah seorang wanita muda dengan dress selututnya sedang berdiri terpaku menatap lurus ke arah sepasang mempelai yang sedang melakukan janji setia sambil memeluk sebuah teddy bear yang sudah tampak usang. Ia menarik-narik—atau lebih tepatnya merobek—ujung dressnya, ia mengigit bibir bawahnya, menahan napasnya, jantungnya tidak karuan, dan darahnya serasa berhenti mengalir. Rasanya ingin pingsan saja. Namun bukan seorang Haruno namanya jika tidak bisa menerima kenyataan dengan lapang dada.

Setetes air mata kepedihan mengucur pelan dari mata emerald indah itu, namun segera dihapusnya. Air mata ini hanya menambah kepedihan baginya.

Takdir Tuhan pasti merupakan yang terbaik baginya.

Sasuke berkeringat dingin, tak tau menjawab apa. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia berusaha menjawab "Ya," namun rasanya susah. Akhirnya mulut dan lidahnya bergerak sendiri tanpa perintah pasti dari otaknya, dan yang pastinya ia tidak menyadari apapun. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa."

Dan empat kata itu dengan sukses membuat keributan di Gereja tersebut. Terdengar pekikan-pekikan seorang wanita, gumaman tak jelas dari yang pria yang berkata seperti "Tidak jantan," atau anak-anak kecil yang langsung merajuk pada ibunya meminta pulang.

Namun kekagetan tamu-tamu itu tidak sebanding dengan kekagetan Sasuke. Ia berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang dilakukannya tadi? Apa ia berkata "tidak"? Atau apa? Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Dan Karinlah yang paling terpuruk pada insiden ini. Badannya sudah ambruk seketika di lantai. Miris.

Wanita emerald tadi kini sudah berada di sebuah atap sebuah gedung yang lumayan tinggi. Tiga lantai. Tenang saja, tiga lantai itu tidak akan membunuhnya. Hanya meremukkan dan mungkin melumpuhkan tulang-tulangnya.

Kini ia sedang duduk bersimpuh di salah satu ujung atap gedung tersebut, menatap lekat-lekat mata hitam onyx dari boneka teddy bear usangnya.

"Jur," panggil si wanita, "Sebaiknya aku mati atau hidup?" katanya dengan suara lembut.

"..."

"Mati atau hidup?" Nada suaranya meninggi.

"..."

"AKU TANYA! MATI ATAU HIDUP?" Dan kini emosinya sudah lepas terbawa suara lembutnya yang sudah lenyap beberapa saat yang lalu, kini hanya tersisa teriakkan, ancaman, dan ketakutan.

"..."

"HEH, BERUANG, JAWAB!"

"..."

"Oh, jadi beruang ini bosan hidup ya rupanya? Hohoho. KAU MAU AKU BUNUH JUGA, EH? BERUANG SIAL..!"

"..."

"Tidak mau jawab, ya? Baiklah." Kata wanita itu sambil tersenyum sinis menyeramkan.

"..."

Dengan satu sentakan keras, boneka itu berhasil ia lempar jauh-jauh ke arah ujung atap lainnya, namun tidak tepat sasaran. Karena boneka itu tidak jatuh ke jalanan di bawah tetapi di lantai.

Sakura menatap nanar ke arah boneka yang ia lempar tadi. Dengan napas menggebu, ia berniat berjalan menuju boneka tadi dan membuangnya ke jalanan. Namun, ia sadar, kini ia sedang galau. Tidak memanfaatkan akalnya dengan baik.

Ia tau, ia mungkin tidak akan memanfaatkan akalnya dengan baik, terus begitu seumur hidupnya. Jadi kalau begitu, buat apa punya akal?

Sakura berbalik lagi dan berjalan pelan menuju ujung atap yang curam. Terlihat tetesan air mata terakhirnya menetes di lantai batu yang keras. Satu tetes, dua, tiga...

Ia sudah menconcongkan tubunya ke depan, bersiap terjun. Namun sesuatu yang lembut dan besar menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh, sesuatu itu memegang lembut tangan kirinya. Sesuatu itu membawa serta boneka yang tadi ia buang. Sesuatu itu berkata.

"Kau lupa dengan... Juralmin."

Sesuatu itu cinta pertamanya.

**TBC**

NO MORE BACOT

besok UTS (dari hari senin sih -')

SPECIAL THANKS FOR **YOU** FOR **REVIEWERS** FOR **FAVE-ERS (?) **FOR **ALERT-ERS (?)**

maaf ya ga bisa dibalesin lagi kayak chapter kemaren soalnya uts besok *sakali*

so, review? thanks


	5. Akhirnya

**Warning : OoC, AU, Gaje, Abal, dan teman temannya ; timeskip sama alur ga jelas**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Disclaimer : How many times should I tell you that Naruto and all characters are Masashi Kisimoto's but the story is mine?**

**.**

**Made by Niwa Production House**

**don't like don't read**

**.**

**.**

**Promise**

Sesuatu itu cinta pertamanya.

**Chapter 5  
**

Sasuke menatap sekeliling gereja dengan tatapan nanar. Pikirannya kosong, tidak tau apa yang harus ia perbuat. Namun sebuah suara berbisik di telinganya, hanya ia yang bisa mendengar suara parau itu.

"Keluar sekarang," kata suara itu.

Dengan sigap, Sasuke segera berlari melewati barisa tamu-tamu dan kerumunan yang sedang melingkari Karin yang pingsan. Sesaat Sasuke berhenti di teras Gereja. Ada sobekkan kain pink. Sasuke mencium kain itu, dan hanya satu yang ada di pikirannya kini. Haruno Sakura. Ini bau Haruno Sakura.

Sasuke segera berlari sekat tenaga keluar dari Gereja tersebut. Ia berlari tanpa tau tujuan. Ia malu jika salah mengingat rumah Sakura, namun malu bukanlah alasan yang tepat baginya untuk tidak menysusul Sakura. Firasatnya buruk. Perasaannya tidak enak. Ini karena Karin atau Sakura? Batinnya.

Ia berlari terus sepanjang trotoar, mencari rumah hijau milik Sakura yang dulu yang kebetulan tidak terlalu jauh dari Gereja. Ia terus berlari. Keringat tidak akan menghentikannya. Kalau ia berhenti, mungkin satu nyawa akan melayang.

.

.

Sekitar 20 menit kemudian, Sasuke sudah sampai di rumah hijau Sakura. Ia berjalan masuk melewati gerbang dan memencet bel di pintu masuk.

Terdengar sebuah suara khas ibu yang berteriak dari dalam, "Sebentar," katanya.

Lalu pintu terbuka, seorang ibu-ibu berambut cokelat muncul di depan pintu menyambut kedatangan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba. Ia melihat Sasuke dari atas sampai bawah, mencoba tidak melewatkan satu jengkal pun. "Kau... Uchiha kan?" tanya ibu itu ragu-ragu.

"Iya," kata Sasuke sopan, lalu melanjutkan. "Ibu tau, anak ibu di mana? Haruno Sakura."

"Sakura? Haruno? Maaf, kami bukan Haruno." Jawab ibu itu dengan nada kecewa.

"Begitu, ya? Kalau begitu terima kasih," ucap Sasuke lalu langsung pergi lagi.

Berarti Sakura sudah pindah rumah, batin Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali berlari lagi, kini tujuannya adalah padang Sakura yang ia sering kunjungi dengan Sakura sewaktu mereka kecil. Ini bukan musim semi, jadi tidak akan ada bunga mear disana. Mungkin padang itu ditutup, tapi tidak ada kata menyerah sebelum berperang dalam kamus hidup Sasuke.

Sasuke melambat dan berhenti tepat di depan gerbang masuk padang itu. Tidak ada orang disitu, tepat seperti yang Sasuke pikir tadi. Lalu, sekarang ia harus pergi ke mana? Kuburan?

Kini ia baru merasa lelah setelah berlari sepanjang jalan, asal tau saja, perjalanan dari Gereja lalu ke rumah Sakura—tapi bukan—dan akhirnya kesini itu jauh. Sasuke mencoba terduduk dengan masih memakai jas putih pernikahannya tadi. Ia mengipas-ngipas leher dan mukanya yang kini terlihat merah semerah tomat kesukaannya. Lalu ia merogoh-rogoh saku. Kosong. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk ke warung membeli tisu dan air putih.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju warung terdekat, ia terus memikirkan Sakura. Apa yanng ia lakukan sekarang? Apa yang _ia lakukan _sekarang? Sasuke bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Berharap tidak seburuk perkiraannya.

Saat Sasuke sedang berjalan melewati sebuah gedung putih yang terlihat tua, ia mendengar teriakkan-teriakkan perempuan.

"AKU TANYA! MATI ATAU HIDUP?" teriak perempuan tersebut, Sasuke mengernyitkan alis mencoba mendengar teriakkan itu lebih seksama.

"HEH, BERUANG, JAWAB!" teriak perempuan yang sama. Kini Sasuke merasa ia tidak salah dengar, lalu ia menatap ke atas. Tampaklah seorang waita dengan dress selutut sedang duduk di salah satu ujung atap gedung sambil memarahi bonekanya.

.

"Saku-chan..." gumam Sasuke.

.

.

"Mau apa kau disini? Lepaskan! Lepas! Lepas!" teriak Sakura pada Sasuke sambil meronta-ronta minta di lepaskan.

Sasuka menatap ngeri ke arah jalanan di bawah, lalu berkata, "Sakura, dengarkan aku dulu dengar dulu. Sakura_ tatap _mataku." Ucap Sasuke dengan penekanan di kata "tatap" karena Sakura berusaha meronta minta dilepaskan.

Sakura menatap onyx indah milik Uchiha. Menatapnya lekat-lekat berusaha mencari secercah cahaya yang bisa membebaskannya dari belenggu sakit hati yang terus menghantuinya dalam dua hari terakhir.

"Coba kau berpikir. Bagaimana nasib orang tuamu jika—Sakura! Kubilang tatap mataku!" ucap Sasuke, nadanya meninggi saat Sakura terlihat melakukan pergerakkan ingin langsung terjun, namun tetap saja Sasuke lebih kuat darinya.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura dengan nada malas.

"Coba kau pikir. Bagaimana nasib orang tuamu jika kau terjun dari sini. Mereka sudah membesarkanmu, mendidikmu, dan sekarang kau ingin bunuh diri? Kau tidak berpikir."

"Aku memang tidak berpikir. Buat apa berpikir? Toh, kau juga tidak berpikir," Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya, ia menunggu reaksi Sasuke.

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya menuntut penjelasan yang jelas, Sakura melajutkan, "Waktu itu kau sendiri sudah berjanji akan kembali. Dan aku berjanji untuk menunggu. Tunggu? Oke aku tunggu. Aku sudah menunggu dengan sabar, Sasuke. SABAR! Lalu saat kau kembali ke Konoha, kau membawa kabar baik kau akan menikah. Ha. Ha. Sungguh Sasuke, kau orang paling _baik_ yang pernah aku kenal."

"Aku hanya... hanya..."

"Lalu hari ini tepat pada tanggal 25 Februari 2010 kau menikah. Kau beri aku undangan, aku datang. Tapi aku tidak kuat, aku pergi. Lalu saat sekarang aku sudah akan menemukan kebahagiaanku selamanya, kau datang menghentikanku. Untuk apa? Untuk _sombong _kalau kau sudah punya istri, eh? Kalau begitu, Uchiha, _selamat, ya."_

"Aku..."

"Bajingan," ucap Sakura melengkapi kata-kata Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik napas berat, lalu berkata dengan menahan napas, "Dijodohkan,"

"Ha. Ha. Lucu?"

"Sungguh,"

Sakura terdiam merasa bersalah, kini air matanya yang sudah jatuh sejak tadi makin deras. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa menghentikannya. Ia menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajah kotornya pada Sasuke.

"_Ini bukan salah Sasuke. Ini aku. AKU! Aku tidak tau. Aku... aku..." _teriak hati kecil Sakura.

Lalu sepasang tangan besar dengan lembut menangkap muka Sakura, menariknya keatas agar mata mereka bertemu. Sakura merasa bibirnya semakin bergetar sekaligus jantungnya serasa berhenti.

"Sakura, jangan menangis. Ada aku," katanya dengan lembut sambil menghapus air mata Sakura dengan jempolnya.

Sakura merasa sedikit tercengang dengan kata-kata Sasuke. Apa itu berarti ia tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan? Ia tidak berani berharap kali ini.

Jarak diantara mereka makin berkurang.

Kening...

Hidung...

Bibir mereka menyatu. Saling merasakan hangatnya masing-masing, mendinginkan pikiran masing-masing, medinginkan hati masing-masing. Dan menepati janji masing-masing.

Ciuman ini serasa begitu benar dalam diri mereka masing-masing. Inilah takdir dari Tuhan untuk mereka. Ini adalah akibat janji dari sepasang anak kecil berumur 7 tahun. Janji yang awalnya hanya main-main karena sang lelaki akan pindah dan meninggalkan sang perempuan. Namun janji mempunyai kekuatan tersendiri. Janji bisa menyatukan setiap jiwa yang berpisah, janji bisa membuat yang tidak mungkin menjadi mungkin. Janji bisa memutar balikkan hidup seseorang jika Tuhan meghendakki. Inilah kehebatan sebuah kata kecil yang terdiri dari empat kata. J, A, N, dan I.

Nah, apakah kalian sudah menepati semua janji yang kalian buat bersama teman kalian?

**~-Owari-~**

**(B/A)** ini draft lama jangan protes jangan getek. oke, ini cerita adalah cerita getek yang paling getek yang tidak boleh digetekkan.

dan ini aneh, ini sangat aneh. ini sungguh aneh. ya, dunia ini aneh. aneh yang seperti membelah langit berlapis-lapis bersama paus akrobatis.

okelah, REVIEW YANG BANYAK!


End file.
